Pokemon: Restart
by Twilightcrystalflame
Summary: After Team Rocket's disband, fraternal twins Kyoko and Yuki have no where to go, Team Rocket was all they knew. However when they flee to the region of Unova, they may be able to start anew without being reminded of their failures. Oh wait... Their roommates are all ex criminals... And their new school's full of idiots... Prologue included. Rated T for numerous reasons and Kyoko.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the prologue. Sorry if it's a little short.**

**I do not own Pokemon, Just my OCs.**

"...What did you just say?" The 17 year old female asked, looking at the executive in front of her in shock.

"Team Rocket is no more." Archer repeated, staring down the black haired grunt in front of them.

"Is this a joke?" The girl's twin mumbled, examining the administrators. All 4 of them looked serious, even Petrel.

"No joke, sorry. We are disbanding." Ariana said, though not sounding sympathic.

The male twin seemed a little confused, of course he wasn't at the tower. But she was.

"We're disbanding, because you got trounced by a 13 year old girl?" She spat, glaring at her superiors. Archer gritted his teeth as he returned the harsh stare.

"We're lucky to have even escaped! We've been pursued by the police, slaughtered by the pokemon league, and Giovanni's son betrayed us! It's the best thing to do, end the team and flee to the four corners!" He exploded, shaking with anger. How pathetic it was, for it to end like this.

"What about everyone who has no where to go? What about us?" She barked, her brother joined in.

"That's right.. We've been with you all our lives, since your 'faithful' boss and Madame Boss took us in from the streets... Just to exploit us..." He spoke coldly as he took a pocket knife from his jacket and staring at it. Remembering that day.

"Enough. Put that thing away. The discussion is over. We are disbanding, like it or not. I understand that you two are angry but Team Rocket wasn't going to last for ever. Goodbye, Moon and Dusk. Or should I say, Kyoko and Yuki." Ariana sent out her Arbok, who hissed at the twins. Kyoko growled as she tugged her brother's arm before they walked out and away from their life in Team Rocket.

"Damn it... What do we do now?" The two were in Olivine City, they had rid of their uniforms and were now wearing more suitable clothing.

Kyoko was wearing a black jacket that stopped at her midriff with a dark violet sleeveless top and black shorts that reached half way down her thighs with black boots that stopped half way up her shins. Her black hair flowed down to her waist and she had a purple handbag holding her pokeballs.

Yuki wore something that covered him up more, a black hooded jacket, open with the hood covering his messy pitch black hair, with a dark blue tshirt and black trousers with trainers. His partner pokemon, an Umbreon, walked alongside him while his other was safe in it's ball in his pocket.

"Not a clue... But it's not safe to stay here... We better take their advice and leave Johto." He murmured as he petted his Umbreon who nuzzled against his trainer's hand.

Kyoko sighed at this. "You're pathetic... Why act so soft? Always pampering your little fox thing." She then spotted a sign. "...Yuki, do we still have any money left from our last pay day?" The younger twin took out his wallet and peered inside.

"About 10,000 pokedollars?"

"10,000? I thought we were paid 4000 each."

"Just because you don't save, doesn't mean I don't. Why do you ask?" Kyoko grinned and pulled him along, his Umbreon ran after them. She then stopped at the sign on the harbor building's wall.

"How do you fancy going to Unova?"

"Unova?" He looked at the poster and it showed three pokemon, a pig, a green snake, and an otter. Tepig, Snivy and Oshawott. There were also numerous random locations shown, like what he presumed to be the league building.

"That's right. Didn't you always want to see a Zorua in person?"

"That was when I was 9..."

"Admit it, you're still obsessed with foxes, little bro. And I'm sure they never heard of Team Rocket. We'll be safe." Kyoko whispered as she saw people pass by.

"I'm sure they know about us, even if they are on the other side of the world, it doesn't mean they're clueless imbeciles. And don't they speak a different language there?"

"Yeah, that we were taught since we were 6. There'll be no problem. Come on, Yuki-chan, please?" She pouted as she hugged her brother, looking up at him with desperate red eyes.

He sighed in defeat and shyed away from the passerbys' questioning stares. "Fine..."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She cried as she glomped him in a comical way.

"Wow, such a cute couple," someone said as she passed by with her friend, said friend nodding in agreement. Yuki sent them a glare and they squeaked and ran off.

"Idiots..." He mumbled under his breath.

"Okay, let's do this!" Kyoko grinned as she once again dragged him off, this time to the boat that would take them to Unova.

A few days passed.

They had managed to get in rather quickly, the only problem was that the captain wanted Yuki to keep his Umbreon in his pokeball. Still that was a minority compared to what trouble they could have got into.

They were now out on the deck and could see the horizon of Unova.

"There it is, Yuki. Unova... So beautiful... We can finally start again, maybe get into a school and back into education... No more stealing, no more harming people." Though Yuki didn't believe she was happy about that part. "We're free now."

He could only nod as he stared at the form of Castelia city becoming clearer. No more Team Rocket. A new life. ...Wait. School? What was she on about?

"...Kyoko? What do you mean by 'school'?"

"Silly, you know what a school is."

"Of course I do. ...Are you saying I'm going to have to stay in a building with idiots every weekday?"

"Oh come on, Yuki. Team Rocket was all we had. We need to meet new people and make friends, socialise."

"No way."

"I'll buy you a castelliacone?"

"No."

"Give you my Murkrow?"

"No."

"Catch you a Zorua?"

"...Deal."

**And that's when Yuki got damned to hell... Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

The two leapt off the boat upon reaching Castelia city. Kyoko looked amazed by all the skyscrapers and foreign city pokemon as she stared at her surroundings. So many people...

"I can't believe it... I'm finally free and away from Johto and Team Rocket..." While Kyoko was super excited about her new life, Yuki was unsure about it. How will they be able to adapt to their new lives? How will they earn money and live by? On the ride here they had used 7000 pokedollars and Kyoko had already decided the remainder will be used on finding somewhere to live and to provide all the necessities. And that would include food, paying rent, clothing, ...Kyoko's needs... And other stuff. How would they get enough money to survive in this huge city? ...And all the people...

Needless to say, if Kyoko was a Pokemon, her ability would be keen eye.

"Hey Yuki look at this poster!" Always finding posters...

He stared at the poster, this one seemed to be advertising for an academy in the huge city.

Live in dorms near the campus building. That would be housing and education sorted. But how would they get money and things?

"Sounds great, right? We could have a home and education! It's perfect!" Kyoko exclaimed with a grin.

"What about money though? It costs 2500 and we'll still have to pay rent won't we?"

"Academies and things normally have allowances for foreigners that have like no money. We'll be sorted. And we'll have roommates."

"Apart from males and females are separated... And we'll still need jobs."

"Leave it to me! I'll be able to get us jobs!"

"Okay we'll do it... Just get me a Zorua beforehand." He turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Might as well get to know hell before I live in it."

Kyoko sighed as she started to explore the city. Her twin was so grumpy... He needed to get banged, big time.

The poster said to enroll in the academy you needed to go to the huge red and blue building. It's in plain sight apparently. So how come it's 2pm and she still hasn't found it? 3 hours. She's spent 3 hours looking for it. She dragged herself to the pokemon center. What she did find was an insane guy who escaped from a mental asylum. But she sent him packing. Never get on Kyoko's bad side. That's one rule to survival. She found her twin quietly sitting on the sofa while his Sneasel was trying to get his attention.

"What's up?" She asked in confusion, looking at Sneasel. Where was Umbreon?

"Some imbecile knocked out Umbreon. He thought it was a wild pokemon, he said."

"So you're waiting for the nurse to heal him. No need to sulk so much. It happens." Yuki glared at her before muttering something. "What was that?"

"Did you get the applications? ...And why do you look so angry?"

"Some weirdo jumped me. And I can't find the place."

"Seriously."

"Yeah, seriously."

"It's right next door." Kyoko went pale and quickly ran outside before yelling to the whole world.

"Daammnn iittt!"

"That was pretty darn stupid." Yuki muttered when they were in their room in the centre.

"Oh shut up..." Kyoko murmured as she looked at the application form.

He looked at his before speaking.

"By the way, when are you getting me that Zorua?"

"Soon! Be patient!"

"We do have to fill in which pokemon we have."

"We don't need to hand them in til the end of the week. I'll catch you one tomorrow. Just fill in what you can."

"Okay but... What are we going to put for our last name?" The two thought for a while. They were adopted by Team Rocket when they were about 5 or 6. They were just lonely street kids with no parents, nothing except each other and the names they called each other. Never have they had a last name.

"Kurona."

"Kurona? Why?"

Kyoko thought about her justification.

"Well our names are foreign so we need a foreign sounding last name. And Kuro means black."

"I see. I guess it goes. But we'll have to make up a lot of these things maybe."

He stroked his recently healed Umbreon's head who smiled in bliss.

Kyoko sighed. "So obsessed with his foxes... Can't believe we're twins..."

They decided to take a break from filling in the ridiculously long forms and they parted to explore.

Yuki was just minding his own business, walking through the alleyways with Umbreon by his side. There was so much graffiti on the walls... Someone even left a spray paint can behind... He debated spraying something on the wall. Maybe an Umbreon painting? No, if Kyoko passed by she'll know it was him straight away. The mature side of him told him to just ditch the paint. But he had an appreciation for art, especially street work.

He quickly sprayed something. The letter R trapped in a cage.

He hoped Archer and Ariana were rotting in a cell. Proton and Petrel were alright though, he hoped they weren't in a cell.

He then continued his stroll through the alley. He was nearly at the end when he felt something collide with him and he fell to the ground. And whatever it was landed on him.

"A-Ah! S-So sorry!" He heard a voice squeak. He opened his eyes at the same time she opened hers and he felt the heat rise to his face. A teenage girl around his age with shoulder length red hair and ruby red eyes was laying right on top of him.

She blushed too and quickly climbed off him. Umbreon was now staring at them quizically.

"S-Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention." She offered her hand and he hesitated. Eventually he took it and she pulled him up rather easily.

"Wow, you're lighter than I thought you would be." She smiled at him, a faint pink still visible on her cheeks. "My name is Rosa. And who are you?"

Yuki felt himself blush as he avoided her eyes. Damn shyness.

"I-I'm Yuki. I've recently come here from the... Johto region... with my twin sister..."

She smiled again and he felt himself smile slightly.

"I'm from the Hoenn region. Are you by chance going to Castelia Academy?" He found himself unable to speak so he just nodded.

"You're pretty shy. Anyway, see you next week then!" She ran off and Yuki stared after her.

"Umbreon?" Said pokemon stared at him.

"I think I'm in love."


End file.
